


Show Time

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Series: No Place Like You [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles/Singer!Reader, Supernatural Reader insert, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Warnings: Language,A/N:  Once again, remember, THIS IS FICTION. There is absolutely in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this storyline, Jensen is single.There is reference to a song by Maddie and Tae, as well as references to the jokes they make about it when they perform it. I DO NOT OWN the song, or the statements made about the song. All credit goes to Maddie and Tae.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You, Jensen/Reader, Jensen/You
Series: No Place Like You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748563
Kudos: 14





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language,
> 
> A/N: Once again, remember, THIS IS FICTION. There is absolutely in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this storyline, Jensen is single. 
> 
> There is reference to a song by Maddie and Tae, as well as references to the jokes they make about it when they perform it. I DO NOT OWN the song, or the statements made about the song. All credit goes to Maddie and Tae.

Jensen’s POV 

“Huh?” Jared says, looking up at the poster, ‘Y/N and Y/F/N LIVE TONIGHT!’ 

Kim looks the poster up and down, and then back to me, “Are you sure, did you get her name at ops?” 

I look down at my shoes, “She didn’t come through ops. I only saw her in the panel and in passing. But that’s her, I know it” 

Briana takes a step closer to the poster, and reads off the date and time before looking at her watch, “Well I say screw dinner, let’s go see a show!”

“Oh hell yeah!” Jared’s voice booms as he and Brianna high five. 

The venue is only a couple blocks from where we were, so we make it there in no time at all. It’s a decent sized theater, but it still has that small house show kind of charm to it that always makes concerts seem so much more intimate and personal. The room is full of fans, buzzing about and talking to one another about anything and everything. It’s almost reminiscent of the con but on a smaller scale. 

We manage to sneak in the back and remain unseen as the host, DJ, I don’t know, whatever you wanna call him began to speak. “What is up Atlanta!” The crowd roars as a man dressed in blue jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a cowboy hat steps up onto the stage. “Are you ready to meet Y/N and Y/F/N?!” I didn’t know they could, but the crowd roared even louder, and stood to their feet, applauding as the two women hit the stage. 

It is absolutely her. I try not to look like a dope in the back, scrape my jaw up off the floor. She looks stunning. She’s wearing jeans tucked into boots, a flowy tank top, and had on some simple, but elegant jewelry. Her hair frames her face perfectly, effectively drawing attention to those beautiful, bright eyes. She’s got on more make up than she wore at con, but still not enough to be overpowering. And don’t even get me started on the way the light hit her. It produced an almost angelic glow around her. 

“Dude, close your mouth” Jared joked, making Kim and Brianna laugh. 

“Oh would you shut up.” 

She steps up to the mic, “How y’all doing tonight?!” The crowd hoops and hollers. “Alright, Well I’m Y/N, and this pretty lady is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Y/F/N.”

Her friend waves and steps to her mic, “Thank y’all for showing up to have some fun tonight. Whattya say we get this party started, huh!” 

With every song they play, Y/N blows me away even more. Her voice alone is amazing, but it’s more than that. It’s the way she dances around the stage, laughing and smiling, sharing little inside jokes with Y/F/N along the way. You can tells she truly enjoys what she does. And god is she funny in between songs. You can really see how close they are. The way they pick at each other reminds me of the relationship Jared and I share. 

They break into laughter about two notes into this song. Y/F/N, manages to catch her breath first, and steps to the mic, “So if you don’t know this song, you’re probably wondering what in the heck is wrong with us right about now.” Y/N is still trying to stifle some laughter in the background. “This one’s based on a true story. So, one day Y/N and I had the bright idea to take these two guys fishing…” Oh lord have mercy, something must have really happened that day. She’s not laughing anymore, but Y/N has a goofy grin on her face as she shakes her head at the memory. “Let me tell you, they did not shut up for anything. They were just trying to bust a move the whole time. We didn’t catch anything. It was awful.” 

I wish this night would never end. I could stand her and watch her sing and play that guitar all of my life, and die a happy man. Yet, like all good things, it comes to an end far too soon. She offers a big smile to the audience and waves a hand high in the air, before blowing an exaggerated kiss, earning a laugh from most everyone in the room. As they walk off the stage, the man from before appears on the stage once more. 

Kim leans over to me when she sees my eyes following Y/N off the stage, “oh you are so fucked.” 

“Not helping!” 

The man begins to speak, “Woah, woah, don’t go anywhere just yet.” He says holding out his hands, “For those who don’t know, Y/N and Y/F/N always have a little pow wow after the show. So if there is something you’re just dying to know” he squats slightly holding his fingers to his mouth, imitating a typical teenage girl squealing with excitement, “get ready. Here’s your chance to get to know these ladies a little bit better. In just about ten minutes, they will be back to here for a little Q&A!” 

All three of my friends’ eyes are now glued to me, eyebrows raised. Dear God, help me now!


End file.
